


Туда без обратно

by Aurumtrio, Kyooka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drugs, M/M, Male Slash, No Sex, Rating: PG13, Road Trips, Romance, kiss, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Макото просыпается в машине посреди нигде, у него болит плечо и потеряна память, а за рулем — Имаеши Шоичи. Кажется, он в полном дерьме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Туда без обратно

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон. Все упомянутые в тексте персонажи являются совершеннолетними.  
> В тексте описывается употребление сильных болеутоляющих средств.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015.

Достаточно было открыть глаза, чтобы понять — все очень дерьмово. Сложно было даже сказать, что больше говорило об этом — вибрирующее тарахтение, какое бывает только от работающего двигателя автомобиля, пропекающее до самых костей солнце, присохший к нёбу язык или Имаёши Шоичи за рулем. На нем был свитер цвета нервного тика — привет психоделическим восьмидесятым, когда голубой героин был одной из самых популярных городских легенд наравне с Ханако-сан. Некоторые даже считали, что легенды связаны, и Ханако — это обдолбавшаяся до голубой рвоты студентка. А может быть, школьница, или шлюха, или китаянка. Разницы вообще никакой — ни в восьмидесятые, ни сейчас. 

Макото на секунду закрыл глаза. Под веками плавали ядовито-оранжевые круги, перетекающие в черные звезды с зелеными ореолами. Пожалуй, имя Имаёши Шоичи — лучший ответ на вопрос «Что сделает дерьмовым самый прекрасный день?»

— Почему я не в багажнике? — спросил Макото, не открывая глаз. Солнце слепило даже через веки, превращая мир в вишневый джем.

— Потому что в багажниках перевозят трупы, это же очевидно, — голос Имаёши лучился благостью. — Прости великодушно — совсем пропустил момент, когда ты откинулся.

Макото снова открыл глаза. Машина неслась по ровному горному серпантину, въезжая куда-то наверх. Мелькали дорожные столбики, сливаясь в сплошную белую полосу. От этого начинало тошнить. Общее самочувствие, в принципе, было таким, будто он долго и с наслаждением блевал под кустом. Макото покатал на языке кисло-соленый вкус и задал самый важный в мире вопрос, сравнимый с вопросом существования жизни во Вселенной или что ждет человека после смерти:

— Где я?

— В мире жестоком и грешном. Где же еще?

Ну да, на разумный ответ глупо было рассчитывать. 

— Знаешь, — продолжил Имаёши, — я вот о чем думал, пока ты спал. Что если весь наш мир — одна большая галлюцинация? Зрительная информация обрабатывается мозгом, и это мы считаем реальностью. Ты в отключке на переднем сиденье моей машины вполне мог быть галлюцинацией, пока не заговорил.

— Галлюцинации бывают не только зрительные, — машинально буркнул Макото, прежде чем нагнуться вперед, к рычагу передачи. Все вменяемые люди давно пересели на коробку-автомат, но только не Имаёши. Настоящий извращенец — свитер, машина, похищение людей. Макото слишком мутило, чтобы думать длинными цепочками. Он хотел остановить машину и не вылететь через лобовое стекло при этом. Проще простого. Он протянул руку — гладкий, обкатанный тысячами прикосновений шар легко лег в ладонь. Макото дернул его, переключая скорость, так что машину повело, закручивая. Взвизгнули тормоза, и она остановилась.

Ремень безопасности дернул плечо — несильный рывок, сто раз такое бывало. Макото даже успел удивиться за секунду до того, как его скрутило болью. Она была как волна — накатила, накрыла с головой, взбалтывая мысли в сумасшедший коктейль, а потом потащила обратно. Через все камни морского дна — сжала легкие, сердце и желудок. Всю жизнь сознание и разум были его гордостью, а вот теперь пропали — их заменила горячая пульсирующая боль. 

На виски с силой надавили пальцы — Макото открыл глаза и увидел Имаёши. На долю секунды он замялся, что лучше сказать — пароль от своего компьютера или то, что Имаёши законченный мудак. Последние слова все-таки. С огромным отрывом победило последнее.

— Знаешь, Ханамия, мне очень печально смотреть на крушение своих усилий и надежд, — скорби в голосе Имаёши хватило бы на десять злобных призраков. — Вот что тебе стоило просто посидеть спокойно пару часов?

— Где я? — поддерживать беседу Макото не собирался. Ему нужно было потянуть время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, но с Имаёши это не прокатит. Никогда не прокатывало — одно слово, и этот лис зацепится за него, начнет юлить и вилять, пока не соскочит. Они были слишком давно знакомы, чтобы Макото купился. Он уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы понять одно — он в говно. Накачан под завязку неизвестным дерьмом. Которое придавало свитеру Имаёши неповторимый оттенок эпилепсии, от которого мозги слиплись в сахарную вату, а занимающийся рассвет больше походил на взрыв сверхновой. Макото даже видел бьющие над горизонтом протуберанцы раскаленной плазмы, разносящие вокруг солнечный ветер. Одна такая волна смяла верхушку горы, второй накрыло их машину, превращая Имаёши в хрустящий фритюр прямо на глазах. Он подвигал губами, с которых осыпалась прожаренная крошка, и наконец-то снизошел до ответа.

— В машине.

Макото очень захотелось ему вмазать. 

— И куда же мы едем?

— В Киото.

— Зачем?

— Ты сказал, — вкрадчиво начал Имаёши, — что в детстве на экскурсии потерял там свою совесть. Мы едем ее искать.

Макото зажмурился, пережидая видение выбитых зубов на приборной доске. Двойка и тройка, верхние. Клык отлетел от лобового стекла, упал в ворох смятых чеков и исписанных стикеров — первая цифра номера какой-то Мивако оказалась заляпана кровью. По форме пятно напоминало сердечко.

Боль немного отпустила, сконцентрировавшись в груди и левом плече. Макото открыл глаза.

— Слушай, я вот всегда хотел спросить, да случая не было. — Имаёши деловито отстегивал его от сидения. — Ты случайно не продал душу дьяволу? Нельзя быть настолько везучим сукиным сыном, Ханамия.

— Все, что ты скажешь о моей матери, умножит количество иголок под твоими ногтями в два раза, — Макото сморщился всего раз — когда Имаёши полез к нему под одежду. Он пододвинулся и без всякого предупреждения потянул с плеча свитер. Что было подозрительно, потому что Макото точно помнил, как вчера перед выходом из дома надевал рубашку.

— Ой, да брось. Я ведь абсолютно серьезен — имей я такое везение, давно бы уже был за рулеткой в Вегасе.

— Покер уже недостаточно греет кровь?

— Это интеллектуальные игры, — Имаёши цокнул языком. — С удачей за пазухой нужно испытывать судьбу.

Макото оттолкнул Имаёши здоровой рукой — его голова заслоняла весь обзор, — и заглянул себе за ворот. О том, насколько все дерьмово, Макото подумал, но вслух сказал совсем другое:

— Если ты хотел продать меня на органы, нужно было колоть больше транквилизатора.

— Я это тоже говорил! Но Мидорима-кун совсем не хотел проникнуться моей бедой — он-то не знает, насколько у тебя отвратительное настроение по утрам.

— После того, как очухался в тачке посреди леса наедине с тобой? — от ярости голос осип, перейдя в какой-то шипящий свист. — Да ты что? Я спокоен, как гребаный Будда!

— Хочешь еще таблеточку для просветления?

На колени упала оранжевая пластиковая банка рецептурного лекарства. Макото поднял ее, машинально проведя большим пальцем по ребристому боку пластиковой крышки. Гидрокодон, прочитал Макото на латыни, прежде чем открыть крышку. Он вытряхнул в рот сразу две или три таблетки.

— Вот и умница, — Имаёши вернулся за руль, повернул ключ, заводя заглохший двигатель. — Я знал, что конфетки тебе понравятся. Минералка в бардачке, если что.

Машина плавно тронулась с места.

— Ты мог сразу сказать, что накачал меня викодином. — Минералка нашлась там, где и сказал Имаёши. Макото повертел в руках связку сухого чеснока, забросил ее обратно в бардачок и достал бутылку. Теплая, выдохшаяся и удивительно мерзкая дрянь показалась божественным нектаром.

— Только не пей много.

— Знаю.

— И не вертись на сиденье.

— Сначала похититель, теперь мамочка... Не знал, что ты так любишь ролевые игры.

— Нет, что ты. Просто мне будет очень обидно, если твоя рана все-таки откроется. Уговорить Мидориму было невероятно трудно.

— Серьезно? — Макото прищурился. — Этот чистоплюй в жизни бы не взялся за что-то нелегальное, не говоря уже...

— ...о том, кого нужно было штопать, да? Но у меня же дар убеждать, сам знаешь. Мидориме-куну пришлось поверить, что спасение твоей жизни предотвратит конец света.

— О да, с тобой всегда приятно иметь дело.

— Твоя интонация очерняет мое доброе имя.

— Шантаж и подлог тоже очерняют доброе имя, — огрызнулся Макото, на что Имаёши только счастливо улыбнулся.

— Но ведь пока никто не жаловался?

Макото смерил взглядом Имаёши. Неприятный тип — вот все, что Макото бы сказал о нем любому. За три года после университета успел пообтереться, сделать себе репутацию самого хваткого адвоката южного Канто, оправдать одного из «серебряных значков» Китагуми и оставить самого Макото в дураках не меньше пяти раз. Мидориму даже было жалко — Макото еще по университету помнил сияющую незамутненность его жизненных принципов. Таких детей точно растят под колпаком, чтобы они потом выносили мозг всем окружающим, рассказывая, как будет правильно, а как — нет. Хотя для доктора неплохая черта — сам Макото так и не доучился, решив, что пятый диплом и докторская ему пока без надобности. Восстановиться все равно можно в любой момент. Он искренне не хотел знать, что Имаёши накопал на Мидориму и на что надавил — Макото хватало собственных проблем. Например — провала в памяти и дырки в руке. Он попытался ощупать плечо, которое под тугой повязкой почти не чувствовалось. Бинт полностью покрывал бицепс, переходил к ключице, а потом опоясывал грудь.

— Знаешь, ты тут спрашивал про дьявола, — Имаёши заинтересованно приподнял бровь, а Макото улыбнулся ему так широко, как только мог. — Ничего не выйдет. Он не любит конкуренции, а ты у него чуть ли не каждый день клиентов отжимаешь.

— Эй!

— Мы живем в мире жестоком и грешном.

— Вот твою эйдетическую память я особенно не люблю.

— Не поверишь, но я тоже.

Имаёши ничего не ответил — сделал вид, что полностью занят вождением. Макото какое-то время смотрел на его руки, потом на дорогу, пока серое полотно шоссе не начало плыть. Меньше пятнадцати минут, отметил Макото. Для таблеточной формы наркотик действовал быстро. 

Он закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. Воздух протекал через легкие свободно, оставляя после себя крошечные поры. Они свистели на ветру, как флейта. Мотивчик был знакомый, что-то традиционное. Облака упали на глаза шторами, закрывая осточертевшее солнце. 

— А ты все-таки мудак, — пробурчал Макото. — Мог бы купить солнечные очки для меня.

— Они в бардачке. И от несправедливых обвинений мне становится еще более тоскливо, чем от твоей счастливой физиономии. За клевету дают не так уж и мало.

— Точно меньше, чем за хранение наркотиков.

— У меня есть смягчающие обстоятельства. Твое общество, например. Ты же знаешь, Ханамия, за тебя Первый отдел простит мне не только наркотики.

— Наркотики не спасут твою черную душу, — засмеялся Макото.

Имаёши ничего не ответил, и оно было к лучшему — плавный ход машины действовал на Макото как снотворное. Мысли в голове плавали, как золотые рыбки в абсолютно пустом аквариуме, и сталкивались, порождая чудовищ: число Грэма, возведенное в степень е; уравнение ядерного полураспада стронция-90 десятого порядка, решаемое методом Гаусса; число ?, деленное на абсолютный ноль и дающее бесконечное множество существующих Вселенных. Макото попытался замкнуть ноль на восьмерку и сбился со счета. Число ? в голове издевательски махнуло хвостиком тысячного знака после запятой и лопнуло, вернув в реальность.

Солнце продолжало светить так, словно сегодня его последний день. Макото открыл бардачок, проигнорировал связку чеснока и нашел очки. Полимерные Рэй-Бен с модным голубым стеклом. Оно отливало перламутровым глянцем, удивительно гармонируя со свитером Имаёши. Тот же неповторимый оттенок эпилепсии. Разумеется, чего-то нормального от этого мудака было странно ожидать. Чувствуя себя полным дебилом, Макото надел очки. Образ обдолбанного кретина приобрел полную завершенность. Имаёши мельком взглянул в его сторону и приторно улыбнулся. Из проигрывателя Мэйко Кадзи с надрывом пела о том, как ей жаль расставаться с жарким летом, а Макото пытался понять, как его угораздило так вляпаться. 

Он был обязан Имаёши, находился вне Токио, понятия не имел, что произошло ночью, и, по всей видимости, где-то крупно накосячил. Последнее было прямым выводом из первого, потому что только в случае совершенно глубокой и безвылазной жопы Имаёши мог поднять собственную ради чьего-то спасения. 

В трогательную дружбу, о которой тот пел, Макото не верил ни на иену.

Голос Мэйко стал выше, захлебываясь в трагичности, и Макото решил, что с него хватит — пришло время собирать камни, пока они не полетели в него.

— Итак, с чего все началось? — он откинулся на сиденье. — Я перебрал в баре, позвонил тебе среди ночи и стал рассказывать, как твоя строгость поломала мою нежную психику?

— А она поломала?

— Нет. Но два года средней школы все еще остаются худшими в моей жизни.

— А как же третий курс?

— Не меняй тему.

— В беспамятстве свои плюсы. Не ты ли мне говорил, что человеческий мозг умнее самого человечества, поэтому и делает большую часть своей работы тихо и без шума? Подсознательно.

Макото скривился.

— Хочешь сказать, я вчера подсознательно влип в неприятности, подсознательно наткнулся на нож...

— Дважды.

— Дважды подсознательно наткнулся на нож, потом так же подсознательно позвонил тебе, умоляя о помощи, и только сейчас мой мозг решил, что моя психика достаточно крепка, чтобы выдержать жестокую реальность?

— Это тебе лучше знать. Ты же у нас такая неженка, Ханамия. Всегда обманываешь самого себя. То строишь из себя вежливого мальчика, то прилежного ученика, то доброго и отзывчивого человека...

— О, это все тоже происходит, — Макото сделал паузу, — подсознательно.

Улыбка Имаёши дернулась и поблекла.

— Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте проверил свое подсознание. Какое-то оно у тебя своевольное.

Макото прищурился — он и не заметил, что на щеках Имаёши вчерашняя щетина, а лицо помятое и посеревшее. В мешки под глазами можно было спрятать пару синих китов. Он постукивал большим пальцем по рулю, и это было совсем не похоже на его вечную небрежность в вождении. Макото отхлебнул минералки, чтобы потянуть время, и только когда пауза стала совсем невыносимой, спросил:

— Что произошло?

— Ничего особенного, кроме твоего ошеломительного дебюта в качестве нарушителя общественного порядка, — Имаёши пошло ухмыльнулся. — Кто бы мог подумать, что в тебе спал такой задира? Превратить обычную встречу в баре в масштабную драку... Я бы не смог, например.

Макото тупо моргнул, пытаясь уложить услышанное в голове. Драка не состыковывалась с его образом жизни — он легко мог устроить ее, но участвовать самому? События потекли в голове талым мороженым на солнце — получив отправные точки, мозг наконец-то включился. 

— Давай, Ханамия, вспоминай, — голос Имаёши доносился откуда-то изнутри, словно говорило пресловутое подсознание. От этой мысли Макото скривился. Паршиво было все, начиная с того, что Имаёши каким-то образом влез в его дела. Знал или не нарочно? Пару недель назад и правда подвернулось интересное дело — знакомый из Шибуя обещал за весьма символическую плату и партнерский обмен информацией сдать шайку в Букуро, которая занималась похищением людей. Работала компания чисто — полиция, кроме следов эфира, ничего так и не обнаружила. А число пропавших школьниц продолжало расти. До несчастных глупых девочек Макото не было никакого дела, зато новоявленный офицер полиции отделения Икебукуро Киеши Теппей, найденный в баре и имевший вид побитого спаниеля, был бы ему должен. Иметь такого должника было не только полезно, но и очень приятно. Разнарядка от начальства пришла на следующее утро — поднять контакты и закрыть дело.

Это показалось немного странным, но Макото не придал значения — Первый отдел вечно лез везде без мыла, норовя заткнуть любую жопу. Пятнадцать звонков о заложенной в «Шибуя 109» бомбе, каждый из которых — ложная тревога? Да, почему бы и не расследовать. На улицах Букуро завелся извращенец, который подбегает к девушкам и забрасывает им за ворот одежды холодное желейное говно? Двадцать одна жалоба — и материалы в Первом отделе. Макото работал уже третий год, но подозревать, что вместо службы внутренней безопасности попал в фан-клуб «Секретных материалов», начал еще после того, как к расследованию дела о Кинематографисте — маньяке, убивавшем своих жертв в стиле старых голливудских фильмов, — привлекли оммёдзи. Было это на позапрошлое Рождество, как раз за двадцать минут до окончания распродажи лимонных пирогов. Эйдетическая память — скверная штука. Макото даже проверялся на компульсивное расстройство — кто-то копит пыль, кто-то собирает паззлы, чем воспоминания хуже? Бывали же случаи. Справка о психической невменяемости ему бы очень пригодилась на случай, если их остановят. Первый же пост дорожной полиции, и все — задержание до окончания расследования. А звонок в отдел с просьбой вытащить будет равноценен провалу. 

— Признавайся, это все твоих черных рук дело. — Имаёши прекрасно подходил на роль крайнего. Особенно когда строил рожи, обиженно надувая губы, и скатывался в такой кансайский, что понять его можно было только через слово. Макото этим губам уточкой не верил. — Ой, я сделаю вид, что поверю, что ты тут ни при чем. Просто мимо шел, да?

— Вот что ты за человек, Ханамия? Сомневаешься даже в самых искренних порывах.

— И в совпадения не верю.

— Ну да, полный мудак, я же говорю.

Макото закатил глаза. Настроение разговаривать пропало. Разряженный телефон обрывал все связи с внешним миром, а просить у Имаёши зарядку он не собирался. Много чести и лишний повод для ехидства. Восстановленные по памяти события зияли пробелами. Дело со школьницами выглядело как прикрытие для чего-то более крупного, поэтому Макото и взялся за него. Поднял связи, вытянул информатора на переговоры. Сделка выглядела чистой — Макото сдавал контакты перекупщиков, которые занимались устройством переезда для нелегалов с континента, а за это получал координаты шайки. С этим типом из Шибуя Макото провернул уже не одно дело, они даже как-то вместе пили у него дома, играя в забавную игру — фишками от го и сёги на шахматной доске. Тип был скользким, любил мутить воду и словом «мораль» пользовался исключительно по праздникам. 

В общем, приятный человек, Макото он с первого взгляда понравился.

Пытаясь вспомнить, что же пошло не так в намеченной встрече, Ханамия смутно припомнил, как подъехал в Букуро, переговорил с парой местных янки, решил еще пару дел и зашел в бар. Информатора он признал с порога, и они даже успели обменяться данными, когда на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь, по-свойски приобняв. Такую фамильярность с Макото себе позволял только один человек.

— Твоими стараниями, — прошипел Макото, давясь ненавистью. Суточной дозы викодина явно было мало, чтобы научить его всепрощению. Тем более что, несмотря на лошадиную дозу таблеток, плечо горело и дергало болью. Макото положил руку на больное место, инстинктивно погладив. — Какие черти тебя вчера принесли в Букуро? Я ведь тебе говорил не появляться там больше!

— Ну-ну, Ханамия, не сердись так. Во-первых, это вредно для твоего слабого здоровья, а во-вторых — я разве не говорил, что всегда мечтал быть супергероем? Появление в лучах света, восторг и благодарности, внимание всего мира приковано к тебе... Ну кто откажется?

— Я говорил тебе не появляться в Букуро, — прошипел Макото, отбивая каждое слово.

Имаёши пожал плечами.

— Что бы ты ни говорил, я не мог оставить своего любимого кохая без защиты в минуту опасности. Не настолько же я плохой человек?

Вообще, Макото считал, что именно настолько. Поющая о превратностях мужской дружбы Мэйко была с ним полностью согласна.

— Так, значит, ты просто проходил мимо? — яда в голосе Макото хватило бы на десяток гадюк. — Совсем случайно?

— Ну да, — Имаёши счастливо улыбался. — Я после работы зашел выпить с товарищами. Там еще передавали матч из Кодзи. У Кавасаки такой плохой удар, ты бы только знал... Я даже пожалел, что наши Чудеса играли не в бейсбол. Японии так не хватает новых асов, а Миюки-сан уже в возрасте, да и не сваливать же все на него одного...

— Не соскакивай с темы.

— Ну так вот — мы пошли в ресторанчик недалеко от офиса. Там хорошие гёдза, да и хозяйка всегда после пятого бокала наливает один бесплатный. И вот мне пришла в голову мысль — ты же совсем один, и пятничным вечером твоя настороженность снижается, так что может произойти какая-то глупость.

— Глупость?

— Она самая. Например — пойти в одиночку в опасный район или истечь кровью в туалете. Разве не глупость?

Макото с трудом подавил желание постучаться головой о боковое стекло. 

— Ты же совсем не разбираешься в людях.

Имаёши был само сочувствие, а Макото думал, что уже только за эту поездку заслужил право на перерождение правителем галактической Империи, не меньше. За все страдания в этой жизни даже личной Звезды Смерти будет маловато.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — пробормотал Макото.

— Еще таблеточку? Будда-сан должен быть безмятежен и благостен. Пока не усмиришь свое раздражение, не достигнешь просветления.

— Дырки в моем плече тебе не достаточно? Хочешь, чтобы я блевал от передоза?

— Просто беспокоюсь за тебя. Вдруг ты решишь устроить геноцид всех идиотов на Земле? Я помню, ты его еще в школе планировал.

Макото залпом прикончил минералку. Да пребудут с ним Сила и терпение.

— Еще вода есть?

— Моей крови тебе уже недостаточно? — вместо ответа Макото осклабился и показал язык. Имаёши хмыкнул. — Посмотри на заднем сиденье, там что-то должно было остаться.

Макото отстегнул ремень и аккуратно потянулся назад. Плечо протестующе заныло, но пакет он зацепить успел. Заглянул внутрь и едва не отправил содержимое в окно: пара бургеров в жирной даже на вид обертке, несколько банок «Кока-колы» и что-то вроде чипсов в запечатанном пакете.

— Я не буду это есть.

— Тебе нужна пища, чтобы быстрее поправиться.

— Пища, а не пережеванная бумага, посыпанная таблицей Менделеева.

— Не будь таким злым, Ханамия. Светящаяся кожа — это круто.

— Ты нарочно ведешь себя, как идиот, чтобы выбесить меня?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты поел, выпил таблетки и снова отрубился. Твое сознательное состояние тратит слишком много моих бесценных нервных клеток.

Нет, это определенно что-то с кармой. 

Развернув одну из упаковок, Макото брезгливо скривился — помятая булка выглядела поролоновой, салат успел помяться и завять, но верхом всего оказался майонез, покрывавший большую часть внутренностей этой желудочной бомбы.

— Дай угадаю, майонез ты попросил положить специально, потому что я его терпеть не могу?

— Вообще-то я брал его себе, поскольку вкус майонеза благороден и перебивает то, что ты называешь пережеванной бумагой, но так и быть — раз ты у нас больной, я великодушно уступлю тебе свой бургер.

Лицо Имаёши расплылось в счастливой улыбке — невозможно было понять, издевается он или просто ловит кайф от состояния Макото. Обычно читать Имаёши было легко — за годы общения он наизусть выучил соотношение изменения угла наклона улыбки и величины прищура глаз с настроением. Сейчас восприятию мешала ударная доза викодина в крови — в голове и животе было пусто, а движение машины сливалось в единый импульс. Как будто они были свободными электронами в парении. Макото помедлил, достал упаковку викодина и встряхнул. Таблетки глухо загрохотали о пластик. На руке запищали часы — они были специально настроены на почасовое извещение. С последнего приема прошло меньше двух часов, а что ему вкололи до этого, Макото не знал. Можно было потерпеть, но перспектива заработать болевой шок и слечь с мозговой горячкой была более мрачной, чем передоз. Макото вытряхнул из упаковки таблетку, посмотрев на дозировку, и забросил ее в рот. Опиатная горечь связала язык. Улыбнувшись Имаёши, Макото проглотил таблетку и демонстративно отпил из банки колы. На вкус она оказалась не настолько мерзкой, как он помнил — просто отвратительно сладкой.

— Следи за дорогой, — посоветовал он, вытирая рот салфеткой.

Шоссе повернуло, и Макото немного занесло в сторону. Он проводил взглядом мелькнувший знак высотной отметки над уровнем моря и попытался прикинуть, где они. 

— Во сколько мы выехали?

— Два часа назад проехали Кофу. Утренняя Фудзи парила над миром на перине из облаков, мне жаль, что ты проспал такое прекрасное зрелище.

— И почему мы едем через Нагано?

— Как бы так сказать... В Канагаве в ближайшее время мне лучше не показываться.

Макото поднял брови:

— Злобный карлик больше не считает тебя своим другом?

Имаёши вздохнул:

— Он разбил мне сердце.

— Ясно, после выпуска отказался терпеть твою физиономию и дальше.

— Ничего-то ты не понимаешь в настоящей дружбе, Ханамия.

— Так же, как и ты, — Макото задумчиво посмотрел на ремень безопасности и решил, что обойдется без него. Их машина ползла со скоростью черепахи. Даже с манерой вождения Имаёши риск попасть в аварию был почти нулевым.

Разговаривать желания не было — Макото закрыл глаза и попробовал отключиться. Пустота в желудке неприятно давила, вызывая тошноту. Плотный ком поднимался по пищеводу, распирая горло. Надо было все-таки съесть проклятый бургер, было бы чем блевать. 

Расспрашивать Имаёши о причинах внезапного срыва с места было себе дороже. Он был не тем человеком, который мог рвануть в другой город исключительно по собственной прихоти. Значит, случилось что-то, требующее их немедленного отсутствия в Токио. Например, до тех пор, пока все не утрясется. Они даже едут какими-то ебенями, вместо того чтобы воспользоваться нормальной трассой. Макото попробовал проверить по GPS, но не получилось — мобильник Имаёши оказался таким же мёртвым, как и его собственный. На требование показать, где они, Имаёши демонстративно развернул карту.

Макото следил за Имаёши из-под прикрытых ресниц, впитывая детали — непривычно бледное лицо, свитер на пуговицах, джинсы, розовая рубашка... Розовая. Макото открыл глаза — рубашка на Имаёши была белой, розовыми были только манжеты. Теплого, желтовато-розового цвета, какой бывает только от не до конца смытой крови. Имаёши поймал его взгляд, ласково улыбнулся и протянул руку к лицу — Макото не отстранился, когда тот дотронулся до щеки и начал старательно с нее что-то оттирать. Кожа на пальцах у него оказалась шершавой и холодной.

— Прости, я переодел тебя во что было, но забыл умыть. Тебя немного забрызгало в процессе.

В зеркале заднего вида Макото увидел, что, помимо пятна на щеке, его шея тоже покрыта буроватыми каплями. От вида засохшей крови передернуло — желудок наконец-то скрутило. Он задержал дыхание и схватился за ручку двери, попытался проглотить вставший в горле ком. Взвизгнули тормоза, машину тряхнуло, а Макото едва успел открыть дверь — содержимое желудка осталось на асфальте желтой лужей из желчи и «Кока-колы». 

Надо было все-таки съесть проклятый бургер.

— Возьми, — в здоровое плечо мягко ткнулась бутылка с водой.

Макото не отреагировал — за те минуты, что он блевал, сознание решило вернуться на свое место. Пустые окна воспоминаний заполнялись, как будто кто-то складывал паззл. Он прокручивал в голове факты. Вчера в районе восьми вечера он встретился с информатором, около десяти к ним подсел Имаёши. Тема беседы оставалась тайной. Потом он помнил кафельную плитку туалета, потом — металлический запах крови, потом — сливочно-желтые огни хирургической лампы. И после этого — глухой провал минимум в восемь часов. Сейчас он сидел в машине, накачанный опиатами, рядом с Имаёши, который утверждал, что везет его в Киото. 

Так-с, как сказали бы в Кансае.

— Ханамия, не пугай меня своим молчанием, — бутылка толкнула в плечо сильнее. Макото открыл рот, чтобы послать Имаёши с его внезапной заботливостью подальше, а вместо этого подавился новым приступом рвоты. Вот чтоб он еще раз пил сильнодействующее обезболивающее на голодный желудок, не узнав, сколько в него было накачано до этого!

Руку, которая подхватила его под подбородок, запрокидывая голову, хотелось, как минимум, сломать — в зубы ткнулось горлышко от бутылки. Вода оказалась теплой, почти без газа. Имаёши — мудак, у него все-таки была еще минералка. В голове прояснилось достаточно, чтобы деревья на обочине перестали сливаться в одну кучу. Макото мог поклясться, что секунду назад они выглядели, как чрезмерно разросшаяся брокколи. Имаёши вытащил его из машины — за раненое плечо. Болью прошило вдоль всего позвоночника, а темнота в глазах сменилась радужными кругами. Едва встав на ноги, Макото со всей силы заехал Имаёши по челюсти. Удар вышел неудачным, костяшки обожгло. Он подул на них и ухватился за дверцу машины, чтобы не упасть.

— Я рад, что ты пришел в себя, — Имаёши потер челюсть, потом покатал слюну за щекой и сплюнул. Губу ему Макото все-таки разбил.

— Сколько викодина я уже принял? — асфальт опасно кренился под ногами.

— Три или четыре таблетки. Я не следил, правда.

Макото со стоном закатил глаза. Четыре таблетки. Суточная доза. На заднее сидение он лег почти безропотно — только протоптался Имаёши по ноге за предложение положить под голову подушечку. 

— А это что такое? — на полке за сиденьем обнаружилось нечто шерстяное, коричневое и с нашивкой эмблемы скорой помощи Яманаси.

— А это шоковый плед, — Имаёши перегнулся через голову Ханамии, забирая находку.

— Дай я угадаю — украден из машины скорой помощи специально для меня?

— Не украден, а позаимствован.

— Неважно. Я сейчас в глубоком шоке от твоего общества, поэтому давай его сюда.

Макото отобрал плед и завернулся в него с головой. Его трясло так, что зуб на зуб не попадал. Признак был не слишком хорошим.

— Я надеюсь, что, кроме викодина, ты прихватил антибиотики.

— Прости, но я не заезжал в аптеку. Полицейские не очень верят в то, что твой приятель пьян, когда из него вытекает уже второй литр крови.

— Второй литр? Не ври, я бы уже был трупом.

— Ну, если бы я хотел получить твой труп, Ханамия, я бы просто оставил тебя там, где нашел, верно? — сухо ответил Имаёши.

Макото прерывисто вздохнул и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на монотонно ноющем плече. Это помогало отвлечься. Внутренности тянуло щекочущей пустотой. Вспомнились пресловутые бабочки в животе, и Макото едва не расхохотался — по ощущениям и правда было похоже, что где-то в районе его тонкого кишечника возится что-то мелкое, многочисленное и мохнатое. Бабочки представлялись ночными — с пушистыми толстыми брюшками, усами-щеточками и махровыми крыльями. Они переползали от одного витка кишечника к другому, сталкивались, толпились, и щекотали, щекотали, щекотали... 

Имаёши что-то заметил — отлип от карты, быстро глянул на него — из-под челки его глаза показались черными до самого края, словно у горного демона. Он вытащил откуда-то еще одну бутылку с водой и положил ее рядом с головой Макото. 

— Спи, — бросил он и захлопнул за собой дверь. В кои-то веки Макото решил послушаться — он отвернулся и закрыл глаза. У него поднималась температура.

* * *

Проснулся Ханамия от того, что плечо снова разнылось. Первое, что он осознал — машина стоит. Из цифр на приборной панели следовало, что прошло меньше двух часов. В два раза меньше времени, чем нужно, чтобы добраться до Киото. Если только Имаёши не собрал на коленке телепорт. Слил кислоту из аккумулятора в пустые банки из-под колы, закольцевал энергию при помощи проводника... фольга от бургера как раз бы подошла. В голове возникла чудовищная принципиальная схема рамы телепорта. Макото подумал, что для разгона заряженных частиц понадобится микроволновка, и проснулся уже окончательно. 

Голова раскалывалась и гудела, как храмовый колокол. В горле снова пересохло, и он нашарил за головой бутылку с водой. Отхлебнул, пролив добрую половину на свитер, и сбил к ногам надоевший плед — озноб схлынул, и теперь ему было жарко.

Макото приподнялся на сиденье и выглянул в окно. Машина стояла у какой-то придорожной забегаловки — названия он со своего места не видел, да и не слишком хотел его знать. Его память и так напоминала свалку старьевщика с кучей ненужных воспоминаний, от которых было никак не избавиться. А сейчас над этой свалкой прошел кислотный дождь и выжег дыры в самых ценных для Макото вещах. 

Он прищурился, рассматривая парковку — полуденное солнце заливало ее искрящимся белым светом, будто кто-то просыпал несколько центнеров кокаина прямо на асфальт. Кроме их машины, на стоянке была только старая Хонда с треснувшей фарой, отчего Макото казалось, что она ему издевательски подмигивает. Чуть дальше в тени стояло несколько байков. Они тоже переживали не лучшие свои годы. Людей поблизости не наблюдалось. Какое облегчение — Макото совсем не хотелось ловить на себе изумленные взгляды или отбиваться от предложений вызвать полицию или скорую. 

Дверь забегаловки широко распахнулась, пустив в глаза Макото даже не солнечный зайчик — целого солнечного слона, — и на пороге появился Имаёши с полными руками пакетов. Такой же благостный и лучащийся дружелюбием, как и два часа назад. Его улыбка стала так широка, что, казалось, вот-вот должна была свалиться с лица.

Живот Макото немедленно скрутило судорогой. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, представляя, как срезает эту улыбку — скальпель № 15 отлично подойдет, — а когда снова их открыл, Имаёши уже стоял у самой машины и заглядывал внутрь.

— Я поражен, — сказал он, сгружая пакеты в ноги к Макото, — ты просыпаешься каждые два часа. Как по таймеру.

— Что это? — скрыть брезгливость Макото даже не потрудился. Жизнерадостность Имаёши причиняла почти физическую боль.

Из пакетов одуряюще пахло едой — острый запах панировки и соевого соуса проходил через бумагу обертки, наполняя собой машину. Макото подтянулся на здоровой руке, садясь на сиденье. Имаёши обошел машину и открыл дверь, помогая ему выбраться. На воздухе оказалось намного лучше — в глазах перестало двоиться. Макото с удивлением отметил, что его почти не тошнит. Он отошел на несколько шагов от машины и замер, подняв голову. Солнечный свет тек сверху, пропекая до костей — жар пробирался под волосы и медленно плавил мозг. Тепло стекало ниже, по плечам, грудине, прямо в живот. Макото повернулся, подставляя под лучи больную руку — солнце уменьшало боль. Было практически приятно. Он считал секунды, старательно вычищая свое сознание — практически медитация, только вместо черной точки в белом круге пустая парковка и синяя Камри Имаёши. 

Макото снял солнечные очки и попытался посмотреть на солнце — роговицу обожгло. Белый раскаленный круг заполнил весь мир. Из глаз потекло.

— Не хочу прерывать твое свидание с Аматэрасу, но если оно затянется, то ты останешься без еды.

Макото моргнул и обернулся. После раскаленного неба перед глазами плавали черные круги — остатки солнечного ожога на роговице. Он сморгнул еще несколько раз, надел обратно очки и залез в машину. После жара парковки в салоне оказалось холодно до дрожи. Макото чувствовал, как его спина и грудь покрываются мурашками — Имаёши врубил кондиционер и, видимо, решил устроить в салоне Арктику.

— Если это намек, что мне уже пора в морг, то мог бы просто сказать, — буркнул Макото, размышляя, не забрать ли плед с заднего сиденья. Впитавшееся в кожу и кости тепло медленно истаивало, похожее на мороженое. Шоколадное, с топпингом из взбитых сливок и посыпанное дроблеными орехами.

Макото сглотнул вязкую слюну. В желудке, изнасилованном колой и таблетками, громко и протестующе забурчало.

— Ну что ты, Ханамия, разве я могу позволить, чтобы в твоем хладном трупе копались чужие люди? Если что и случится, я знаю дивное местечко на озере Бивако, там и утоплю, — Имаёши перекинул ему пакеты с едой с заднего сиденья и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. — Так что определяйся, нам до него еще часа два.

— Ты, как всегда, бесконечно добр, — выплюнул Макото, разворачивая один из пакетов.

Его подозрения полностью оправдались.

— Вначале была «Кока-Кола», — пробормотал он и достал из пакета жестяную банку. Она была только что из холодильника — даже пальцы занемели. Рядом с колой лежал бургер. Под ним — еще бургер. Шелестящая пергаментная упаковка с желтым логотипом говорила о летнем вкусе — кальмары и огурец. Под пачкой канареечно-желтых салфеток в бумажном цилиндре обнаружилось невразумительное нечто, похожее на мешок из теста, набитый чьими-то панированными внутренностями. Макото с подозрением раскрыл пластиковую белую коробку — она поддавалась с неохотой, словно раковина моллюска. Вместо нежного, розового с желтой каймой мяса в ней оказались пончики, усыпанные то ли сахарной пудрой, то ли кокаином.

Кажется, в словах Имаёши про озеро было не так уж много лжи. Другого объяснения настойчивому желанию довести его до гипергликемической комы или инфаркта Макото найти не мог. Второй пакет он трогать не стал — при попытке сменить позу руку прострелило болью. Сцепив зубы, Макото закрыл глаза, считая про себя. Так часто число ? он не использовал с университета. Если это будет продолжаться, то в ход пойдут все известные ему последовательности, простые числа и уравнения. Что-то монотонное не прокатит — не чтобы отвлечься, но чтобы остаться в сознании. Чем проще — тем хуже. 

— Мне нужно в туалет.

Имаёши молча забрал у него пакеты. Даже не спросил ничего — только тяжело посмотрел из-под челки. Макото скривился и выбрался из машины. После выстуженного салона воздух парковки показался натопленной баней. Разом окунуло во влажную жаркую духоту, словно под горячую воду. С трудом подавив приступ дурноты, Макото уверенно пошел к забегаловке. 

За стойкой сидела девчонка, ковыряясь в телефоне. Высветленные на концах пряди отливали психоделическим голубым. Едва кивнув на стандартное приветствие, он спросил, куда можно пройти.

Туалет оказался под стать забегаловке — старый и чистый. Белый кафель стен видел середину эпохи Сёва, если не раньше. Жестяные рукомойники без регуляторов, хлипкие фанерные кабинки. В таком туалете хорошо снимать грошовые хорроры — только добавить градиента на отснятый материал,и все. Макото мельком глянул на себя в зеркало и косо улыбнулся — кастинг на главную роль в таком ужастике он бы прошел с первой попытки. Тени под глазами были почти черными, на шее и левом ухе обнаружились подозрительного вида пятна. Макото запоздало порадовался тому, что на нем были солнечные очки. Имаёши, конечно, был тем еще козлом, но умел предусмотреть практически все.

Макото открыл воду — ее шум действовал медитативно. Он ждал, пока стечет теплая, и думал над своим положением. Память так и не вернулась. Он мог по минутам рассказать весь прошедший месяц, но не вчерашний вечер. Бесило это несказанно. За все время в машине Макото старательно не думал о причинах, которые сподвигли Имаёши на помощь. Какими бы они ни были, в любом случае все сводилось к личным интересам — своей выгоды этот лис не упускал никогда.

Вода стекла достаточно — холод обжег пальцы. Макото подержал их под струей, пока кончики не начало покалывать, и только после этого умылся. Одной рукой что-то сделать оказалось не так-то просто. Каждое движение отзывалось острой болью, которая постепенно затихала, переходя в тупую и дергающую. Макото посмотрел на себя еще какое-то время, после чего оттянул ворот, стараясь рассмотреть повязку. Когда это не получилось, он поддел край свитера и потянул наверх.

— Вот я так и знал, что ты собираешься сделать какую-то глупость, — раздался из-за плеча голос Имаёши. Он зашел в туалет и закрыл за собой дверь. Макото видел это в зеркале — оборачиваться он не стал.

— Я хочу осмотреть повязку.

— Тебе вроде не в голову стреляли, чтобы мозг отбить.

— О, так в меня уже стреляли? Мне кажется, или вы путаетесь в показаниях, Имаёши-сан? До этого в деле фигурировал нож.

Имаёши отделился от стены и подошел ближе.

— При всех своих талантах я не медик.

— Я хочу осмотреть рану.

— Ханамия, ты внимаешь голосу разума или нет? Если кровотечение откроется, я не помогу.

Макото плавно развернулся лицом к Имаёши. За спиной шумела вода — ледяные брызги оседали на руке, которой он уперся в край раковины. Он немного подался вперед, так что они почти стукнулись коленями. С такого расстояния Макото видел сетку капилляров в уголке глаза Имаёши, пятнышко на стекле его очков, как морщится кожа от улыбки. Они почти касались друг друга носами — Имаёши не отстранился.

— Я хочу осмотреть рану, — медленно сказал Макото.

Его рукав уже промок от воды.

— Ты же и так невыносим, — Имаёши вздохнул, — а если у тебя откроется рана, то, увы, я не довезу тебя до Киото. Нам придется сменить маршрут.

— На какой же?

— До ближайшего крематория.

Макото скривился — постоянные причитания о его возможной скорой кончине надоели. Как будто бы они живут в средневековье, в антисанитарии и с полным отсутствием антибиотиков. Имаёши наклонился вперед, перегибаясь через него, и закрыл кран. 

— Это мой любимый свитер, мочить его было совершенно не обязательно.

— Ты пожертвовал мне свой свитер, как мило.

— Сам поражаюсь своей доброте! Наверное, у меня случилось помутнение рассудка.

Судя по трагичности тона, свитер был ему родным братом, который задолжал полмиллиона иен. Имаёши поддел край свитера и потянул его вверх, помогая Макото вытащить здоровую руку. Это получилось довольно легко, а вот с головой пришлось помучиться. Он стерпел даже чужие ладони на своей спине, когда Имаёши закатал свитер выше. Волосы мешались, лезли в рот, потревоженное плечо разнылось так, что не помогала никакая осторожность.

— Я запомню, что ты «М», — голос Имаёши из-за свитера казался глухим. Макото сжал зубы и вывернулся из проклятой одежды.

Лампы дневного света немного двоились перед глазами, отражаясь в зеркале. Бинты были свежими — белоснежные, не успевшие пообтрепаться, поверх наложена плотная фиксирующая повязка. Все аккуратно и так правильно, словно Макото собирались фотографировать для учебника. Никаких протечек или пятен не было видно. Макото повернулся боком, попробовал сжать и разжать кулак, пытаясь по болевым ощущениям определить точное место. 

— Куда именно меня ранили?

Имаёши пожал плечами.

— Двуглавая или клювовидная?

— Ханамия, я не знаю, где у тебя сердце, а ты спрашиваешь про какие-то мышцы!

— И ты, конечно же, не отобрал мою медицинскую карту, — Макото осклабился. — И конечно, это не она лежит в твоем портфеле на заднем сидении. Или в нем ты хранишь только контракты на покупку душ?

Имаёши закатил глаза.

— И когда это ясность мысли успела к тебе вернуться?

— Ну?

— Обе. Еще задета трехглавая.

Макото закрыл глаза, переваривая информацию. Пол опасно шатался под ногами. Вся заботливость Имаёши разом стала еще более наигранной, отдавая откровенным ужасом: стремление напичкать его наркотиками и глюкозой, нежелание показывать повязку, потому что по ее положению он все поймет...

— Я не смогу пользоваться рукой.

Произнесенный вслух факт показался не таким ужасным — вполне обычным. При таких ранениях потеря чувствительности естественна. Чуть выше — вообще нервный пучок. Вот почему ему больно даже под суточной дозой викодина. 

— Какое-то время.

— Минимум два года реабилитации!

Имаёши промолчал. Он снял очки, положил их на край раковины, открыл воду и стал умываться. Макото смотрел, как он старательно отмывает руки, и вспомнил про пропитавшую манжеты кровь. Интересно, чья она все-таки?

Он развернулся к писсуару, вспомнив, зачем вообще пошел в туалет. Одной рукой с первой попытки расстегнуть ремень не вышло. 

— Давай помогу, — Имаёши оказался рядом раньше, чем Макото успел его послать. Расстегнул пояс и брюки и отошел. Давящее чувство чужого присутствия мешало — чувствуя себя идиотом, Макото никак не мог собраться. Отлить не получалось — внутри все вздулось, но выходить не желало. Чужой взгляд Макото чувствовал физически — как он скользит по повязке, как спускается ниже по позвоночнику, обласкивая каждой позвонок, еще ниже к полоске белого белья под приспущенными брюками.

— Я читал, что чрезмерное употребление опиатов мешает мочеиспусканию, — вдруг объявил Имаёши, и Макото передернуло.

— Ты можешь хотя бы отвернуться?

Имаёши приподнял брови и нарочито медленно отвернулся к двери.

После нескольких мучительных минут, за которые Макото уже решил, что организм действительно реагирует на опиаты не лучшим образом, процесс пошел. 

— О да, — выдохнул он. Никогда еще облегчение не было настолько буквальным.

— Я надеюсь, ты выпустил из себя все физиологические жидкости, — Имаёши был сама внимательность. Даже воду открыл. — Я для тебя пакетики бумажные взял на случай, если прижмет в салоне.

— О, не волнуйся. Если я захочу блевать, то сделаю это исключительно на твои брюки.

— Какое-то странное желание испортить мою одежду.

Макото сморщился и позволил себя одеть — так с Имаёши они могли переругиваться вечность. Это никогда не надоедало — слова цеплялись друг за друга, разговоры теряли смысл, превращаясь в жующего свой собственный хвост Уробороса. Они никогда не ладили — Имаёши был слишком проницательным, чтобы его можно было дурить так же, как остальных идиотов, с которыми Макото приходилось работать, и слишком сообразительным для того, чтобы влезать в чужие дела, не имея страховки и туза в рукаве. У них будто был заключен пакт о ненападении — у каждого свои интересы, и компромисс в случае их совпадения. Устраивать войну... слишком затратно, да и не хотелось.

— Спасибо.

Когда слово сорвалось с языка, Макото даже удивился тому, насколько искренне вышло. Имаёши закончил вытирать руки бумажным полотенцем, скомкал его и не глядя бросил в корзину. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — он улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы поправить перекрутившуюся вокруг шеи цепочку. Пальцы погладили ключицы, легли на здоровое плечо и крепко сжали.

— Я рад, что не опоздал, — сказал Имаёши и поцеловал его.

Горячие губы мазнули по губам, прижались в длинном прикосновении. А может быть, и не длинном — все произошло очень быстро. Просто мгновение растянулось клейкой жвачкой. Губам и щекам стало жарко — Макото не двигался. Поцелуй никак не продолжался — детское прикосновение всухую. Имаёши даже не пытался что-то сделать — стоял рядом, поглаживая пальцами круглую косточку на шее. Позвоночник выпирал от постоянного наклона головы вперед... Макото вспомнил, как однажды в библиотеке Имаёши этим же жестом обводил выступ на его шее. Это было семь лет, шесть месяцев и двадцать один день назад. Перед зачетом по мировой истории.

Эйдетическая память — очень хреновая штука. 

Длинное мгновение закончилось — Макото со всей силы оттолкнул от себя Имаёши. Губы горели.

— Всегда хотел это сделать, — радостно оповестил Имаёши, потер переносицу и тут же отвернулся. Макото моргнул и наконец-то психанул.

— Ты мог бы для начала меня спросить!

— Ты о разрешении тебя поцеловать?

— О нем самом!

— Ох, хорошо, в следующий раз так и сделаю.

— В следующий раз?!

— Я наклонюсь к тебе, сожму руку вот так и прошепчу: «Макото, можно мне поцеловать тебя?»

Он действительно сделал все сказанное — оттеснил к стене, запустил пальцы в волосы, крепко сжав их на затылке и завис, едва касаясь губами. Смотря на совершенно черные глаза за стеклами очков, Макото решил: к черту. Он медленно кивнул и ответил на поцелуй. 

* * *

— Глазам своим не верю. Неужели ты наконец-то вспомнил, что не один в этой машине?

Макото с улыбкой качал на ладони онигири с соленой сливой. Во втором пакете обнаружилась вполне приличная еда — картонная емкость с удоном, мисо в термостакане и пять онигири. Среди них не было ни одного с майонезом, хотя Макото прекрасно помнил, что именно их обожал Имаёши. В средней школе только ими и питался. В качестве альтернативы обычно предлагались сэндвичи с яйцом. А потом Имаёши начал таскать его обеды. Макото опомниться не успел, как стал носить двойную порцию. 

Он достал закрытый стакан, обжегший еще не согревшиеся после воды пальцы, снял крышку и с наслаждением принюхался. По салону поплыл соленый запах мисо и вареного тофу; в желудке торжествующе заурчало, и Макото прикрыл глаза, смакуя первый глоток. Божественно.

— Я никогда о тебе не забывал, — усмехнулся Имаёши, бросил на него короткий взгляд и тут же вернул все внимание на дорогу.

Макото едва не подавился вторым глотком. Случайно или нет, это прозвучало слишком серьезно для ответа на очередную колкость. Произошедшее в туалете работало не хуже фильтра — пропуская через него реальность, Макото начинал сомневаться в правильности всех предыдущих оценок. У него начинал ныть висок, как только он пытался проанализировать ситуацию. Данных все равно было недостаточно. 

Они просто вернулись в машину, Имаёши завел мотор, и они тронулись в путь. 

И чего Имаёши хотел добиться этим поцелуем? Надеялся, что Макото расслабится, и его можно будет окучивать? Слишком просто для Имаёши, он наверняка понимал, что так легко сбить Макото с толку не выйдет. Не после всех этих лет.

И что же тогда?

Макото достал из пакета палочки и задумчиво ткнул ими в кусок тофу на дне стакана.

Вариантов было несколько, и самый очевидный, лежавший на поверхности, Макото совершенно не нравился. Это стоило обдумать, и желательно — до того, как его снова накроет приходом от викодина. Можно было бы вообще отказаться от таблеток, но если чего Макото и не мог терпеть — так это физическую боль. Лучше уж пару часов ловить приходы и наблюдать мир в радужном ореоле сошедшегося светового пучка, чем с каждым неудачным движением чувствовать, как плечо пытаются отпилить дисковой пилой.

Он снова бросил взгляд на Имаёши. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой и казался полностью сосредоточенным на вождении. Руки расслабленно и ровно, как по учебнику, лежали на руле. Взгляд невольно снова зацепился за манжеты — по кромке цвет практически вымылся, но швы были полны крови. Она высохла и впиталась, окрасив нитки в грязно-бордовый цвет. От скуки Макото посмотрел дальше — на руки Имаёши. У него были крупные кисти при узких запястьях. С поворотом руля открылась тыльная сторона ладони — на ней багровела свежая царапина. Костяшки оказались сбитыми, как будто Имаёши долго и упорно колотил стену или пару раз заехал по чьей-то челюсти во вчерашней драке — такой вариант Макото не исключал. Внешностью Имаёши обманывались многие. С возрастом он стал еще более тощим, словно высох. Одежда сидела мешковато, а может, нарочно была куплена на пару размеров больше. С Имаёши бы сталось — что в школе, что в университете он обожал строить из себя прилежного ботаника. Макото прекрасно знал, что это лишь видимость.

Мысли потекли дальше — от топорщившегося ворота явно большой рубашки к худым коленкам. Наверняка острым и костистым. Да и вообще — с какой стороны ни тронь, напорешься на кость. В Имаёши не было ничего мягкого. 

Это было даже в чем-то привлекательно. В плане характера. Размышлять об Имаёши без одежды он не собирался. Абсолютно точно. Ни при каких условиях.

— Ханамия, прекращай. Ты на меня так смотришь, что у меня мороз по коже. Хотя бы мигай, — Имаёши встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида.

Макото осклабился:

— Я просто примеряюсь.

— К тому, чтобы меня сожрать? А я думал, ты у нас сторонник здорового питания.

— Думаю, каким будет секс с тобой, — абсолютно честно ответил Макото и с удовлетворением отметил, как сжались пальцы на руле.

— И как? — в голосе Имаёши проскользнули нотки жгучего интереса. Он даже отвлекся от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на Макото прямо, и тот растянул губы в самой сладкой из своих улыбок:

— Не возбуждает.

— Какой удар по моему самолюбию. Я не скоро оправлюсь. Не бережешь ты меня, Ханамия, совсем не бережешь. А ведь я так старался тебе угодить, — Имаёши по прежнему улыбался, но взгляд был внимательным и колючим. Неудобным, как присосавшаяся к коже пиявка.

Макото передернулся, пытаясь стряхнуть этот взгляд, и схватился за плечо — его прострелило обжигающей болью. Рука висела плетью — он потер кончики пальцев, проверяя чувствительность. Кожа реагировала нормально, но в остальном — ничего. Он не мог двинуть даже мизинцем. Только мышцы от напряжения ныли еще сильней. После получаса попыток Макото смирился — рука бесполезна.

Имаёши молчал довольно долго. Они стали подниматься в горы, когда он заметил, что мимо храмов они не поедут — с такой черной аурой, какую испускает Ханамия, все охранные фуды сработают, а ему потом объясняйся с монахами, в чем дело и что он друга на экскурсию везет, а не пробудил случайно древнее зло.

От предложения принять еще дозу Макото отказался — разреженный и чистый горный воздух успокаивал. Они останавливались пару раз у торговых автоматов — Имаёши покупал очередную химическую мерзость, а Макото дышал и смотрел. Неожиданная экскурсия открывала новый вид на собственную страну. Такую Японию Макото до этого видел только в рекламных буклетах. Серая лента дороги петляла между невысоких сопок, зажатая с двух сторон белыми столбами ограждений. По-осеннему яркие краски вызывали мысли о фотошопе и наркотическом бреде — кобальтовая синь леса на горизонте в долинах становилась ярко-изумрудной, а перевалившее зенит солнце разгоняло по небу белый свет.

— Не помню даже, когда последний раз выезжал из Токио, — Имаёши сел рядом с ним на нагретый дорожный столбик и отхлебнул газировки из банки. От нее распространялся резкий вишневый запах — Макото сморщился. Любовь Имаёши к всевозможной химии была необъяснима.

— Я бы даже ставку сделал на то, когда ты заработаешь себе язву.

— Для постороннего человека ты слишком сильно беспокоишься о моем здоровье, Ханамия, — Имаёши снова приложился к банке. Продолжать тему Макото счел излишним. Он посмотрел на время, потом на дорогу — на ней не было никаких опознавательных знаков. За то время, что они ехали, по главной трассе можно было уже съездить в Киото и вернуться обратно. Даже с учетом привалов и остановок.

— Ты планируешь ночевать под кустом?

— Совсем нет. Мы в двух часах от Киото, — Имаёши допил газировку, смял банку и бросил ее в мусорное ведро. — Можешь подремать на заднем сиденье, если так устал.

Новость даже удивила — Макото начинало казаться, что выбранная дорога бесконечна. До этого он не сталкивался с этим психологическим эффектом вживую, хотя читал о нем. На практике он оказался забавным. 

Таблетку Макото принял, когда боль стала невыносимой. Сдался он быстро — с последнего приема едва прошло полтора часа. Он специально засек время, когда они отъезжали с парковки. Итого, сумма всего выпитого превышала суточную дозу в полтора раза. Викодин противно хрустел на зубах — Макото решил разжевать таблетку из чистого упрямства. От горечи на глазах выступили слезы — настолько мерзкого лекарства Макото не пил уже давно. Смыть горечь не получилось и бутылкой минералки. Зато желаемого эффекта он добился — язык онемел почти сразу, а покалывающая горечь постепенно всосалась в пищевод, сменяясь эйфорией. Макото хотел посмотреть, за какое время его накроет, но пропустил момент — дорожное полотно вдруг вытянулось в узкую ленту, закрутилось наверх. Трасса пролегала между облаками, прошивая их стрелой. За ней, как пришитые, тянулись столбы ограждения и лес. Деревья собирались гармошкой, заворачивались спиралями и тянулись, тянулись, тянулись...

— У меня приход, — меланхолично оповестил Макото и закрыл глаза. Не помогло — перед внутренним взором дорога продолжала закручиваться спиралями, они двигались, перетекая из одного состояния в другое. В тихом мире, из которого пропали совершенно все звуки, он не слышал даже собственного дыхания. Только нарастающий гул.

Макото открыл глаза и увидел, что солнце садится над горизонтом, осененное пятью дугами радужных ореолов. Это было завораживающе. 

Он не сразу понял, что машина больше не едет — все вокруг текло и шаталось. Имаёши сидел совсем рядом и с силой массировал его шею над сонной артерией. Непрямая стимуляция сердца, вспомнил Макото из курса неотложки и попробовал нащупать у себя пульс. На запястье его не было.

— Лучше тебе оставаться в сознании, — сказал Имаёши. Он не улыбался, что выглядело настолько неправильным, что Макото машинально протянул руку к его рту — поправить. Он потянул вверх уголок губ. Улыбка получилась кривой, Имаёши почему-то ему помешал — перехватил руку. Пальцы у него оказались горячими, как кипяток.

Это немного отрезвило. В глазах перестало двоиться, мир стал более осмысленным. Макото попробовал закрепиться в сознании. Стандартный прием с ? не помог — на двадцатом знаке его снова начало утаскивать в бред. 

— Вспоминай последовательности, — приказал Имаёши и сжал его руку с такой силой, что будь вторая у Макото здоровой, точно бы двинул.

— Не поможет, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Речь давалась с трудом. — Нужно что-то... сложное.

Что полностью загрузит мозг, не давая ему переваривать самого себя. Потеря контроля — вот за что Макото терпеть не мог наркотики. Попробовал один раз за компанию мет и после этого больше не прикасался. Чувство эйфории быстро проходило, и вместо ощущения идиотского счастья приходила черная бездна. Сорвавшийся за рамки дозволенного мозг хватался за все, что только подворачивалось под руку. Макото прекрасно помнил, как сидел на скамье и считал вероятности прохода голубей по одному и тому же месту...

Вероятности.

— Теория вероятности. Любые задачи, — он не стал уточнять — Имаёши и так понял.

— У меня две игральные кости. Я бросаю их. Какова вероятность того, что выпадет восемь очков?

Губы сами расползлись в улыбке — кости, ну конечно. Тридцать шесть вариантов выпадения...

— Ноль целых четырнадцать сотых.

— Так и знал, что слишком просто, — Имаёши недовольно цокнул. — Давай возьмем три кости. Это очень странная игра, но чтобы в ней победить, мне нужно выкинуть четырнадцать очков.

— Семь сотых.

— В государственную аптеку завезли партию из двух тысяч пузырьков с викодином, но в двенадцати из них — плацебо. Какова вероятность, что купленные мной упаковки были с плацебо?

— Мне не нравится этот вопрос, — процедил Макото и ответил. — Девятьсот девяносто девять тысячных. А по закону подлости — все.

Улыбку Имаёши можно было натянуть на месяц.

— Знаешь, у меня идея — давай запишемся на викторину с научно-популярной тематикой? Я знаю одну с призом в три миллиона. Выигрыш пополам.

— В ней три игрока?

— Это не задача, я и так скажу, что вероятность нашей победы будет абсолютной.

Дурацкое замечание позабавило — промелькнувшей в голосе Имаёши уверенностью, собственной реакцией на нее. Теплое тщеславие — простая эмоция, Макото распознал ее безошибочно. Губы сами расползались в улыбке.  
Его отпустило — достаточно для того, чтобы не галлюцинировать. Имаёши отстранился по первому же движению, как только Макото потянулся к бардачку за минералкой. Этот жест уже стал механическим.

Пузырьки газа приятно щекотали горло, пока он пил.  
Убедившись, что все в норме, Имаёши завел заглохший двигатель. Макото открыл окно и с наслаждением подставил ветру лицо.

— Хочешь, скажу, какова вероятность того, что дерьмо, в которое ты из-за меня вляпался, тебе ничем не аукнется? — спросил он, когда Имаёши закончил настраивать радиостанцию.

— Это и я могу посчитать. Она равна нулю.

— Абсолютному, — кивнул Макото и закрыл глаза, намереваясь все-таки попробовать задремать.

Из динамиков снова заунывно звучало энка.

* * *

Пробуждение оказалось привычным – машина стояла, часы показывали плюс два часа к тому времени, как Макото отрубился, Имаёши за рулем не было. Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая мир Ханамии в цвет крови, но хотя бы не двоилось.

Макото нашарил под ногами бутылку с остатками минералки, прикончил воду в два глотка и лишь тогда огляделся. Имаёши нашелся недалеко – стоял, оперевшись бедром о капот машины, и с кем-то разговаривал по телефону — другому, первый, выключенный, так и валялся на приборной панели рядом с мобильником Макото. Лица его Макото не видел, но поза была напряженной, а жесты – энергичными. Кажется, его сверхъестественный, явно купленный у дьявола дар переговоров наконец-то дал сбой.

Макото решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии и, аккуратно повернувшись – плечо, к счастью, почти не болело, похоже, викодин отпустил не до конца, – опустил боковое стекло и прислушался.

— Нет, — раздраженно сказал Имаёши, видимо, повторяя это уже не в первый раз, — связаться с нами уже не получится, я планирую залечь на дно.

Он помолчал несколько секунд, выслушивая ответ, а затем снова заговорил:

— Мне плевать, что у вас сроки горят, я свою часть сделки выполнил — Ханамию из Токио увез. Теперь вы выполняйте свою — обеспечьте нам безопасность, когда мы вернемся. Полную безопасность.

Ханамия едва удержался от восхищенного цоканья — даже ему не удавалось довести Имаёши до такого арктического бешенства. Он почти жалел, что не видит лица Имаёши — зрелище, должно быть, совершенно фантастическое.

Имаёши выплюнул короткое «До свидания» как сгусток яда и убрал телефон в карман. Он резко обернулся, столкнулся взглядом с Макото и тут же улыбнулся. Приторно, широко, так что скулы тут же свело. Он понял, что разговор был услышан, но беспокойства не показывал. Макото оценил выдержку. Имаёши за работой он не видел, но теперь становилось понятно, как он сделал себе репутацию — умение держать себя в руках при любом раскладе стоило многого. Когда ложь звучит уверенно, ей охотнее верят — простой принцип. Вот только Имаёши никогда не лгал. Просто умудрялся подтасовать факты так, что обвинению только и оставалось, что задыхаться от возмущения. Макото отлично представлял себе зал суда: куча серьезных мудаков разной степени напыщенности, какой-нибудь идеалист вроде университетского приятеля Имаёши — Касамацу, все приготовились к процессу и правосудию, а тут выходит этот клоун. Измывается над японским языком, гримасничает, постоянно отпускает неприятные шутки и вообще превращает мероприятие в балаган. А потом выходит из зала с победой в кармане. Интересно, сколько прокуроров Токио желают Имаёши где-нибудь свернуть себе шею? Мысль интересная — Макото решил ее запомнить и как-нибудь проверить.

— Тебе нужно менять работу, — объявил Имаёши, загораживая ему выход из машины. — Твое начальство — сказочные идиоты.

— Это не новость, — буркнул Макото. — Меня очень интересует, с каких пор ты тоже об этом знаешь.

Настроение стремительно портилось — говорить о своей работе он не любил. На это были свои причины, которые он считал глубоко личными. 

Например, контракт о неразглашении. За доступ к секретности четвертого уровня приходилось расплачиваться самым приятным — возможностью перемыть кости начальству пятничным вечером. Не то чтобы Макото был любителем подобных разговоров, и еще меньше он горел желанием встречаться с кем-то во внерабочее время, но сам факт... Иметь возможность и не пользоваться ею — одно дело, прямой запрет — другое. Престижное государственное учреждение, с апломбом заявляющее о своем правом деле и работе в интересах страны, оказалось той еще клоакой. Поступая туда, Макото даже ставки делал — насколько руководство связано желаниями политиков всех мастей, кто сколько из какой кормушки ест и все в том же духе. Ставки оправдались почти на сто процентов. Мелкие исключения были не в счет — капли в море бюрократии. За пять лет работы в Первом отделе Макото многое из нее почерпнул. Пока выгода перевешивала недостатки, он не собирался отказываться от места. Первый отдел занимался грязной политикой и перетряхивал еще более грязное белье. Более занимательный род деятельности в скучном царстве внутренней политики Японии сложно было найти. 

— Я что-то не припомню, чтобы обсуждал с тобой настолько интимные темы, как своя работа, — чтобы занять руки, Макото нашарил пакет с едой и достал оттуда онигири. — Так откуда?

— Ну… — Имаеши задумчиво посмотрел на небо. — Эта история началась давным-давно, в одной далекой галактике, когда мир еще стоял на четырех слонах, а великая черепаха А’Туин бороздила бескрайние просторы космоса…

Макото начал разворачивать онигири — упаковка зашелестела, перекрывая голос Имаёши. Хруст целлофана великолепно гармонировал с желанием что-нибудь разбить. Желательно — голову Имаёши о приборную панель. Видимо, во взгляде Макото все-таки что-то мелькнуло, потому что улыбка с лица Имаёши сползла. Взгляд ожесточился и похолодел. Он обошел машину, сел на свое место и лишь тогда сказал:

— Тебя заказали.

В умении устраивать эффектные шоу Имаёши тоже не было равных. Иногда он перебарщивал, но обычно толпа была в восторге. Сам Макото театральные постановки ненавидел с детства. Во время драматической паузы, в которую полагалось сделать большие глаза и потрясенно охнуть, он откусил кусок онигири и принялся его тщательно жевать. Из риса виднелся желтоватый край солёной сливы. Сморщенной, похожей на засушенный желчный пузырь. Макото тщательно прожевал кусок, проглотил его и лишь тогда лениво, будто нехотя уточнил:

— Подробности будут?

Уголки губ Имаеши дрогнули и опустились; он вдруг показался Макото очень старым и очень уставшим.

— Ты же наверняка в курсе, что дело с похищениями не простое?

— Можно подумать, Первый отдел занимается пропавшими школьницами просто так.

— А вдруг среди них были инопланетная принцесса-валькирия, хранительница мегасферы Вселенной, от которой зависит вся разумная и неразумная жизнь?

— Ты внятно и по делу вообще разговаривать не способен?

Имаёши снял очки и поморщился. 

— Ладно, раз ты такой скучный, давай четко и по делу. Ибураки Дженерал анонсировали запуск нового лекарства от мигреней. Предполагается, что препарат нейтрализует сам источник боли, положительно влияет на работу периферической коры головного мозга и вообще является чуть ли не панацеей для современного человека, который бесконечно страдает от стресса и головной боли.

— Я видел рекламную кампанию. Даже знаю, кто приплатил за то, чтобы препарат протолкнули в исследовательскую программу госпиталя Нишиямы как экспериментальное лечение.

— Ну так вот, — Имаёши вернул очки на место. — Ибараки твердо намерены запустить лекарство в продажу через пять лет. Сейчас собираются последние подписи и утверждающие документы. Вот только у них есть одна проблема — клинические исследования.

Макото приподнял брови.

— В Токио закончились все воротнички?

— Группы изначально разделены на две категории — мигрень и стресс.

— О, — перебил Макото. — Не продолжай, я хочу угадать — Ибараки подтасовали результаты, чтобы получить чистый выхлоп. Лекарство не соответствует заявленному, верно?

— Еще как соответствует, — Имаёши расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Оно так замечательно справляется со стрессом, что человек впадает в кататонию. Представляешь, как удобно? Съел таблеточку — и прощай грешный мир со своими проблемами.

— И сколько случаев?

— Этого мне не сказали, — Имаёши пожал плечами. — Зато поделились некими домыслами, ты же их выслушаешь?

Вот когда Имаёши начинал говорить таким голосом, собеседнику следовало убираться как можно дальше. Из чувства самосохранения. Макото сжал зубы и взялся за бутылку минералки. Ему нужно было чем-то занять руки.

— Официальные испытания связаны кучей правил. Ты должен оповещать испытуемых обо всех рисках, подписывать контракт, выплачивать огромные компенсации за летальные случаи... Для Ибараки Дженералс, которые в прошлом году проиграли суд с индусами, это слишком большие расходы. Не говоря уже о том, что желающих пробовать на себе опасное лекарство не так уж много. Где же взять подопытных кроликов? Да не простых, а особой породы — нервных, дерганных, доведенных до ручки и зовущих мамочку?

— Заткнись.

Макото отвернулся — встречаться с Имаёши взглядом не хотелось. Он не имел понятия, откуда этот лис получил сведения, но значения это, в общем-то, не имело. Сам факт вскрытия этих данных означал провал полугода работы — Макото был в курсе работы отдела, хоть и подключился уже на последнем этапе, когда количество официально пропавших, подходивших под критерии, перевалило за сотню. Люди постоянно исчезают — большие города переваривают их без остатка. Суетливая шумная трясина засасывает в себя — за видимой безопасностью охраняемых улиц, за полицейскими постами через каждые десять метров настоящая черная дыра. У пропаж нет времени, пола, даже души — люди становятся предметами, превращаясь в листы заявлений о пропажах. Они остаются в архивах пыльными стопками и уничтожаются по прошествии десяти лет, исчезая окончательно. 

Ибараки Дженерал черпали ложкой из этого котла. Нелегальные мигранты, китайцы и убежавшие из дома подростки. Последние были на особом учете.

Встреча в Букуро с информатором у Макото была не первой — они уже разговаривали до этого. В прошлый раз он получил список сайтов, на которых люди Ибараки занимались «вербовкой» — обычные подростковые форумы с общим чатом. Жертвы выбирались тщательно, окучивались месяцами. Основной критерий — проблемы в семье и школе. Задушевные разговоры усугубляли ненависть к семье, увеличивали проблемы с одноклассниками, а когда жертва доходила до ручки — ей приходило предложение «закончить все вместе». Романтично самоубиться, прыгнув с крыши или выпив пузырек таблеток — современные школьники были удручающе тривиальны в своих мечтах.

На вчерашней встрече Макото должен был получить точки сбора заблудших маленьких овечек. Судя по отсутствию у него какого-либо пакета или носителя с данными, обмен не произошел. Дело было провалено. И ко всему этому дерьму добавлялся Имаёши, который слишком много знал.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что меня заказали Ибараки? — вопрос прозвучал резко.

— Если бы, они — хмыкнул Имаёши. — Все намного интересней. Ты ведь в Букуро как родной, знаешь, что в этом районе никогда не бывает спокойных течений. Очень вредная река с кучей подводных камней.

— Ближе к делу.

— Не убивай мои крутые метафоры! Мне они очень нравятся!

Кажется, проще было согласиться — пластиковая бутылка хрустнула в руке, когда Макото сжал пальцы. Имаёши был прав в том, что торопиться им некуда. Вот только беседы в таком ключе навевали мысли, что его старательно запутывают, пытаясь увести от чего-то важного. 

— Ты знаешь, как охотятся на тигров в Индии? — вдруг спросил Имаёши. — Метод старый, но использовали его, в основном, британцы. В лес приводили козленка и привязывали его на открытой полянке, пуская кровь. Для запаха. Сам охотник укрывался в засаде, дожидаясь, когда тигр придет на запах жертвы. Козленок дергался, шумел, привлекал к себе внимание и дразнил хищника. А когда терпение тигра кончалось, и он решался напасть — бам! — его убивали, — Имаёши опустил сложенные пистолетом пальцы. — Одним выстрелом.

Макото был сообразительным — рассказ об особенностях охоты на бенгальских тигров можно было оставить незаконченным. Он понял, что к чему, уже после второй фразы — вчера в Икебукуро он играл роль козленка.

— Я смотрю, ты все понял. Наблюдать твой мыслительный процесс вообще невероятно возбуждающе, — поделился Имаёши. — Хочешь, подкину еще пищи для размышлений?

— Что оказалось важней Ибараки Дженерал? — Макото окунуло в ледяную ярость. Он давно уже не чувствовал ничего подобного. Вялотекущие ежедневные раздражители, глухая досада повседневности — все это было не тем. Пресным. Сейчас Макото чувствовал себя идиотом. Если бы от него потребовалось составить рейтинг самых раздражающих вещей, то это чувство заняло бы первое место. Его всегда бесило, когда казавшееся идеальным, выверенное до мелочей действие вдруг не срабатывало. А уж когда этим оказался собственный разум... Макото едва не подавился яростной желчью. Мозг, подстегнутый ударной дозой норадреналина, впервые за этот бесконечно долгий день заработал ясно и четко.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему все сложилось так легко — трафик нелегалов из Китая не такая важная информация, чтобы купить Ибараки с потрохами, а значит, — он сделал паузу, — с потрохами купили моего информатора.

Информатор, насколько Макото знал, хоть и был отменной сволочью, по мелочам не продавался. Значит, ему предложили реально крупный куш. А такие суммы могли позволить себе далеко не все в этом городе.

— Все дело именно в нелегалах, — Имаёши вздохнул и отобрал у него минералку. — Ты отлично знаешь, кто за ним следит.

— Кифу и Датеко сейчас заняты переделом территории. Не без твоего содействия, — Макото вернул широкую улыбку. — Этой весной ты хорошо постарался, чтобы Куроно Шигеноскэ все-таки сел на нары.

— О, он был такой потрясающей сволочью, — Имаёши зажмурился, словно от удовольствия. — Такие — большая редкость. Я был в восхищении.

— И именно поэтому по просьбе оябуна Такео помог полиции посадить его брата? Я смотрю, у современных якудза немного сменились приоритеты.

— Все нарушают традиции.

— Кроме тебя. Ты разрушаешь принципы.

— Ты заставляешь меня краснеть.

Макото сдержанно фыркнул.

— В Датеко сейчас новый глава. Очень хваткий малый, но совсем без принципов. С ним отделение стало собирать больше денег, чем остальные «дочки» клана, но вот способ получения понравился не всем. Они взяли под крышу китайских девочек. Уж не знаю, как они договорились с их владельцами, но факт — десятка от навара с вывозных проституток идет Датеко.

Макото едва не присвистнул. Десять процентов чистого дохода — это много. 

— Значит, сдавая информацию по точкам с нелегалами, я перекрывал им приток девочек с материка, — сделал он вывод. — И все равно я не вижу причины меня убирать.

— В Датеко стало известно, что ты — коп.

Этой фразы Макото ждал с самого начала разговора — он улыбнулся так широко, что заныли щеки, и в полной мере насладился недоумением на лице Имаёши.

— В Икебукуро все знают, что я — коп. Продажный коп.

Руководству пришлось смириться с такой легендой после того, как Макото подробно объяснил, почему он будет пользоваться именно ею. Шифровки никого до добра не доводили — правда, как и любое дерьмо, рано или поздно все равно всплывала. Получить нож в почку из-за прокола или чьего-нибудь длинного языка Макото не хотел. Поэтому дал понять, что работает на два фронта. Выгоду получали обе стороны, а он умывал руки. За пять лет работы в таком темпе он ни разу не попался и не верил, что смог проколоться где-то сейчас.

— Они знали, — согласился Имаёши. — А я разве забыл упомянуть, что новый глава Датеко, помимо феноменальной деловой хватки, туп как пробка? Кифу обеспокоены усилением влияния и постоянно конфликтуют с Датеко, переговоры идут все лето, а стороны к согласию так и не пришли. В последние годы Кифу ударились в «белый» бизнес — их глава уже немолод и уже давно заглядывался на предложение Акаги из Шибуя. А тут пару недель назад от них возьми да и приди предложение о сотрудничестве! — Имаёши хмыкнул. — Конечно, Датеко забеспокоились. Легальный бизнес тем хорош, что чист, к тому же Акаги уважаемы во всем Токио. Они со своей зависимостью от китайцев сильно сдавали в позициях, а тут ты со своими девочками. Никто не разбирался, зачем тебе понадобились школьницы, а вот то, что за них ты решил спалить их кормушку, задело Датеко за живое.

Имаёши замолчал — он вертел в руках отобранную у Макото бутылку минералки, а тот в это время думал о том, насколько же огромна человеческая глупость. Ему было непринципиально, за что покупать информацию — людям Датеко стоило только намекнуть ему или вообще прямо сказать, что им нужно, чтобы все разошлись полюбовно, но нет же.

— Кто вообще решает дела такими допотопными методами? — вслух спросил Макото.

Картина обрела ясность – память все еще не вернулась, но теперь он примерно мог представить, как все произошло. Люди Датеко, скорее всего, ждали его встречи с информатором и в момент передачи пакетов должны были устроить драку, как бы случайно в ней его убив. Выходило, что появление Имаёши спутало им все карты — мало того, что разговор свернул в сторону, и обмен так и не состоялся, так еще и сам Имаёши, пусть и неофициально, числился как адвокат главного клана, а значит, случись с ним что, Датеко так просто не откупиться. 

— Вот уж не думал, что твои делишки с якудза когда-нибудь настолько мне пригодятся.

— О, об этом, — оживился Имаёши. — Как вернешься в Токио, будь добр, навести старика Шигеру. Это благодаря его доброй памяти ты все еще жив.

— И чем я обязан главе Кифу?

— Это он мне сказал, что тебя собрались убрать. Помнишь, я говорил, что ты совершенно не разбираешься в людях? Все у тебя черное и белое. Вроде как переходный возраст уже должен был закончиться.

 

Стыдом обожгло щеки.

— Я говорил старику, что он мне ничего не должен. Это была случайность.

Имаёши пожал плечами.

— Ну вот, значит, пусть ею и остается. Однажды ты случайно спас жизнь одной симпатичной маленькой девчушке, а потом ее дед так же случайно — твою. Если говорить понятным тебе языком, то какова была вероятность, что из более чем пяти миллионов детей Токио ты вытащишь из загоревшегося школьного автобуса именно внучку главы Кифу? Ровно через неделю после того, как старик похоронил обоих сыновей?

— Я не хочу про это говорить, — ощетинился Макото.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Имаёши, — но визит все-таки нанеси. А то как-то не по-человечески.

Макото не ответил. Говорить было не о чем — полученную информацию следовало хорошо переварить, расставляя по углам новые фигуры. Макото мысленно начертил в уме шахматную доску и принялся расставлять по ней фигуры. Схема более или менее вырисовывалась, но все еще не обрела гибкости.

Макото открыл глаза — за время их разговора солнце почти коснулось горизонта. Огромный красный шар сливался с темной кромкой леса, похожий на погружающееся в карамель крупное яблоко. При воспоминании о еде рот наполнился слюной — с обеда прошло слишком много времени. 

Машину Имаёши припарковал среди невысоких старых домиков — в Киото Макото не ориентировался, но внешнему виду окружающих строений предположил, что они въехали глубоко в город, где в паутине кварталов не местным было практически не разобраться. После привычной суеты Токио окружающая тишина оглушала. На мусорный бак в трех метрах от них села ворона и принялась деловито копаться в мешках. Радио окончательно заглохло и на все попытки его включить реагировало недовольным шипением.

Макото бросил взгляд на водительское кресло — Имаёши спал. Он откинулся назад еще во время разговора и прикрыл глаза. Сказывалась бессонная ночь и день за рулем. Макото отстегнул ремень безопасности и повернулся, насколько смог — спящий Имаёши был чем-то новым. Во сне его лицо разгладилось — опустились уголки губ, исчезли жесткие складки возле носа и у рта. Сон сбросил ему лет десять, не меньше. Имаёши дернулся во сне, нахмурился, веки задрожали, — под ними беспокойно вращались глазные блоки. 

Помедлив еще с минуту, Макото наклонился ближе, к уху. Он набрал воздуха и легко подул, постепенно усиливая напор. Имаёши дернулся и открыл глаза, сощурился, пару раз моргнул. Надо же, простые человеческие реакции. Макото криво улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, Шоичи.

От того, чтобы поддразнить Имаёши, он не удержался. Пока тот зевал, приглаживая волосы, Макото воевал с радио. 

— Что ты сказал? Я не расслышал.

— С добрым утром, — Макото ответил. собрав все свое ехидство.

— Нет, после этого. Можешь повторить?

Имаёши смотрел в упор — сонный, лохматый и удивительно серьезный. 

— Шоичи, — открытый круглый звук растянулся на языке. Непривычно. Таким теперь казалось все — взгляд Имаёши, улыбка Имаёши, а разговоры открывали новые горизонты для подколок. Макото прищурился — внутри копилось предвкушение. Он еще точно не знал, чего хочет и к какому результату все придет, но чувство было новым и определенно приятным.

— Знаешь, а топтаться по твоему сердцу даже приятней, чем по твоим нервам.

С третьей попытки ему удалось поймать волну. Из динамика полилось треклятое энка. Королева Сёва, Хибари Мисора, заливалась про сияющую любовь. Имаёши покосился на радио.

— Надо мной издевается даже любимая исполнительница.

— Ты заслужил, — улыбнулся Макото. Впервые — без насмешки.

Он не двигался с места, просто смотрел, как Имаёши снимает очки и тянется к нему. Лба коснулись горячие пальцы, убрали в сторону болтающиеся пряди.

— Морщины заработаешь, — хмыкнул он, надавливая на переносицу, и Макото закрыл глаза, прекрасно зная, что за всем этим последует.

Медленный поцелуй вымывал из головы последние вопросы — о мотивах самого Имаёши.

— Ты не знаешь, где в Киото можно купить шахматы? Мне нужны они, а еще — фишки от го.

Имаёши задумчиво посмотрел на него, вытянул губы трубочкой и надел очки обратно.

— У меня условие. — Макото приподнял бровь. — Ты скажешь, во что собрался играть.

— О, это очень интересная игра. Я ее подсмотрел у одного знакомого. Тебе точно понравится.

Макото улыбался. У него в голове двое черных коней прижимали к верхнему левому квадрату Золотого Генерала. 

Он понял смысл игры. Осталось навести в ней свои правила. 

Старое Икебукуро давно пора менять.


End file.
